


Birds Of A Feather

by MinightRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Been dying for someone to do this, Bullying, F/M, I hope, Keith is adopted, Literal Dad Shiro, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mom Allura, attention-starved lance, eyyyyy, kids help their parents get together, single dad meets single mom, slow burn?, why not me?, woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: Shiro knows next to nothing about raising a kid. Literally, but he is trying his best to let Keith open up to him. Little by little, its working. Hopefully Keith will see him as someone who cares about him.Allura wonders what the matter with Lance nowadays. He was a sweet kid, making friends left and right, but now, hes acting out, getting into fights. Why? What's changed now?Enter two boys sitting in a principals office and their parents with a plan to help them get along. Little do they know their kids have a plan of their own.





	Birds Of A Feather

 

   Keith Kogane, Shiro decided, was a quiet kid. Not too loud, but still had a hell of an attitude. He was easy to take care of, but still, something about him unnerved Shiro. Weren’t kids supposed to be loud? Playful? Keith wasn't, he preferred to be alone. And that was something Shiro didn't press on. If he wants to earn the kid's trust, he'll have to respect his boundaries. He let Keith have his space, let him come to him if he needed to. And he did, at times.

   But he came to Shiro tonight during the little storm. Must not be a fan of storms. Shiro was on the couch, reading a book when soft padded footsteps stop in front of him. He blinks and puts the book down on his chest to rest, looking at the quiet child in front of him. Keith had wrapped his red blanket around him, all bundled up, black hair stuck out in every direction. Shiro smiled and opened his arms to him, the kid climbs into the embrace, laying on top of Shiro. The elder smiles and rests a hand on his back, listening to Keith’s breathing slow down. He closes his eyes and lets the breathing lull him to sleep. He may not know how to make Keith open up to him, but for now, he's doing a good job.

  
   Lance had changed. He was quiet now. He was quiet ever since their parents death. His older sister Allura had taken him in but she was still busy. She can't give him all the attention he needs. Like their mom did. She has to run the family company now, it's her now that their parents passed. Now the poor girl is swarmed in paperwork and duties, all too much for a mere 23 year old. She just finished college. The last time she saw him before the accident, he had talked her ear off about his new friend at school, someone named Hunk? Weird nickname. He was super enthusiastic about him.   
  
   But what mattered was that he was happy then. His smile had lit up the room. He was pure happiness, giggling and laughing all day. Now the room seems even gloomier without his smile. She misses her brother's dazzling smile. She tried to coax him to talk to her, but he just shook his head and retreated to his room. He didn't speak to anyone except for Hunk and to tell Allura that he’s hungry. She sighs and looks out the window. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day. Uncle Coran was moving with with the family tomorrow, refusing to leave them alone. Talking about how he'll cook all sorts of food for them and Allura makes the mental note to clean the kitchen before he arrives. Heh, 

   She couldn’t be more grateful for the help and emotional support. Allura just hopes that they’ll be alright. If anyone can get Lance talking again, it’ll have to be Coran. Allura curls up on the couch and falls asleep to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone remind me to finish this chapter, its late as hell and i will hopefully write the rest tomorrow. hopefully.
> 
> EDIT: YOOOOO, i finished the chapter at last yay!


End file.
